The Secret Alliance 2: Yuri's Revenge
by General Herbison
Summary: The sequel to Secret Alliance. Commander Ling uses Maraxus' time machine in an effort to undo the damage caused by him and Yuri. Instead she winds up in the middle of the war between the Soviets, commanded by Yuri, and the Allies in a full scale war. Will she manages to save the world from destruction? Or will her rival get his revenge?


**Hello fellow Commanders and Generals of Command and Conquer. I welcome you to the sequel of 'The Secret Alliance'. This story will revolve mostly around the era of Yuri's war against the Allied but with a few twists and turns thanks to the appearance of Commander Su Ling from the Empire of the Rising Sun and a returning Allied Commander Maraxus. I do not own Command and Conquer but I claim this story and my OCs.**

**As a side note this is the date I celebrate my first ever upload on fanfiction 2 years ago. Fanfic Birthday Bash!**

**Chapter 1**

Officially, there never was a secret faction consisting of an Allied General called Maraxus teaming up with Yuriko Omega and the presumed dead Soviet Yuri.

Unofficially these three had almost achieved world domination through a mixture of treachery, technology, and mind-control.

But through a united force of Allied, Soviet, and Imperial forces led by Imperial Commander Su Ling the base and the three criminals had been killed. Before his passing Maraxus had left a key to access an experimental time machine intended for a sleeper agent, what he hadn't planned was that Commander Ling would intercept it and gain access to the machine herself.

With the Emperor and all other high ranking Imperial Commanders dead, Su had become the highest ranking military leader in the Empire of the Rising Sun. However, with the losses sustained due to Maraxus and his cohorts the Allied forces now had control of Iwate and was using it as a major base to land troops and begin their push towards Russia. To make matters a Soviet fleet had been launched from Vladivostok and was on a direct route for Kanazawa. With both Allied and Soviet forces fighting over control of Japan there was going to be massive civilian casualties.

"Commander Ling?"

Su jumped slightly and glanced around at her fellow officers, "Yes?"

"As we said, our fleet was largely wiped out but we still have a few operational docks. Estimates say we will have enough resources to build a fleet and attack the Soviet fleet. Hopefully we can eliminate them and secure our borders, then perhaps the Allies will leave us alone.

The boardroom door opened and Intelligence Office Suki entered with several sheaves of paper.

"Forgive the intrusion." She bowed her head slightly, "But the latest reports say that the Soviet fleet has diverted from their course and instead made landfall at Niigata. Furthermore, Allied and Soviet troops have invaded Tokyo. They city is in chaos and we can't risk any bombing due to our own people gathered there."

All eyes turned to Su. Whether she liked it or not she was in charge. Even though she wanted to believe she could do this, ultimately she knew Japan was lost. If the Allied and Soviet continued fighting, the entire country would be destroyed.

"Have all forces aid the Allies to remove the Soviets," Su got to her feet, "Suki, have my Mecha Tengu prepped with an escort, and yourself."

Suki nodded, "Yes Commander."

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER/SAHARA DESERT/YURI'S SECRET LABORATORY)**

Commander Ling and Suki descended to the lower levels. They had been here a few times to make sure the time machine was fully operational. Now was the time to use it.

"The co-ordinates are set to just before your meeting with Maraxus." Suki examined a document, "Our best guess is that Yuri already had his base set up, but does not have the Brutes, Yuriko, or Maraxus here to guard him. If you can assassinate him then Yuriko will remain loyal to the Empire and Maraxus won't have access to all his technology."

Su nodded, "Then if all goes according to plan we will be able to undo what happened at Mount Fuji."

"Just remember Commander, if you do alter the timeline then only you will have memory of what has happened. Everything will change, I can't be sure of all the effects however."

There was a loud crackle as energy surged into the large machine. The troops accompanying Commander Ling withdrew with a last salute, "For the Emperor!"

"For the Emperor" Su saluted before she entered into the contraption.

As she sat down the door sealed itself with a hiss and the console lit up with the date of when she was going to. All that was left was to push the big green button, which she did.

"_Activating,"_ there was another loud crackle as more energy surged into the machine, _"Time settings acknowledged." _A red light started flashing, _"Error, time destination incorrect. Override protocols engaged."_

Su couldn't do anything but watch as whatever backup settings Maraxus had installed took over and blasted her into the past.

**(SAN FRANSISCO/ALCATRAZ ISLAND/MANY YEARS AGO)**

Former Allied Commander, now Soviet General Maraxus strode past a line of Soviet soldiers, barely acknowledging them as they snapped to attention. These grunts were loyal to Yuri and, as he was Yuri's second in command, to him.

"How long till the Psychic Dominator is ready?" he asked a technician as he looked up at the device.

"It will be ready within the next few minutes, sir."

Maraxus lifted his binoculars and looked out at the mainland, "Yuri just informed me of a time displacement. Apparently the Allies have constructed a time machine and used it to travel back to before the Psychic wave engulfed the planet. We need to make sure they don't destroy this machine."

There was a flash of blue energy and an Asian woman in a white uniform appeared in mid-air. She landed on Maraxus and he crumpled to the ground.

"Where am I?" she asked the technician.

"Um, San Francisco." He answered, "Are you an Allied agent?"

"No." she answered, "What am I sitting on?" she looked down, "Maraxus?"

The squashed man looked up, "Commander Ling?"

It was a comical moment as they froze, still with Su sitting on his lower back. Then as realisation hit them she scrambled back as Maraxus shouted, "Guards!"

A squad of Soviets rushed to grab her, but backed away hastily as she drew a katana from her belt and held it at Maraxus' throat.

"How the fudgicals did you get here?" he demanded.

"The time machine in Yuri's lab." She circled around to keep him between her and the Soviets, "How did you get here?"

"Funny thing actually." He got to his feet, ignoring the cold blade at his Adam's apple, "The last thing I remember was you stabbing me in that space station. Then I woke up in this time in the Kremlin, where Yuri was calling the shots. This is the time when he had a body, before the Empire of the Rising Sun ever existed. When he used a series of machines called Psychic Dominators," he indicated the one being finished beside them, "to unleash a wave of psychic energy across the entire world and enable him to control every man, woman, and child."

"Apparently when you used the time machine in the future it collided in the time stream with an experimental Yuri brain. Your actions sent the brain out of the time stream and into this time where it contacted itself. The brain is basically the same one I took orders from in the future so it was able to provide this current version of Yuri with all the details of future weapons and events. If all goes to plan the Allies will be too late to stop us and the world will be enslaved to Yuri's will."

Su took a moment to absorb all this information, "So, Yuri, is the leader of the Soviet Union, and there is no Empire, and you and the brain have given him all the future details so the Allied will be wiped out…"

"It's a headache isn't it?" Maraxus smiled sympathetically, "But basically yes. The Yuri in our time is now in this time with all the answers on how to wipe out the Allies and ensure he will rule the future." He glanced back at the Soviet soldiers, still clutching their guns, and gestured for them to stand down, "Would you mind lowering your sword my dear?"

The Imperial Commander did so, "Then what can I do?"

"What was your intent?" he asked as they started walking together. The Soviet soldiers fell back to a reasonable distance, but still looked ready to attack.

"I was going to use the time machine to go back only a short amount of time, I planned to kill Yuri before he gave you the technology to create the Brutes and before he recruited Yuriko."

Maraxus nodded politely, "I see, well I suppose you tripped the protocols I had installed. If there was any tampering then the Yuri brain in the time stream would become aware and travel to this time, along with the pilot of the machine. I guess the machine must have intercepted me in the timestream as well."

Su stared at him blankly, "Can you just sum it up?"

"You, Yuri, and I have been sent into the past. At this moment in time Yuri is the ruler of the Soviet Union and soon the whole world. That okay?"

"So, how do I stop him?"

Maraxus blinked several times, "Um, I'm kinda on his team soooo" he took a few steps back, "I cannot allow you to ruin my plans… again."

"Wait." Su held up her hand, "If time is constantly being repaired then why is everyone in the future not under his control? Something must have happened right now to stop his take over."

That something proved to be a barrage of shells being fired from an Allied fleet. They rained down on the Psychic Dominator and it erupted into flames. The Soviet soldiers ran to defend their instalment while Maraxus and Su looked on calmly.

"I guess that happened." Maraxus straightened his uniform, "Well my dear it has been a pleasure to see you again but if the Allies are closing in I must be going. You on the other hand could be accepted into their folds."

Su gave him a swift punch to the gut, "Like heck. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I learn all about this current timeline. So where's your Chronocopter?"

"Hasn't been invented yet." He muttered, as he rubbed his stomach, "But I did get Yuri a prototype design that he has his scientists working on. Did you know that there was a scientist who created the Chronosphere? And a weapon called the atomic bomb? This really incredible chap called Albert Einstein." He frowned, "Wonder why there was no record of him ever existing?"

"Probably because the Soviets used a time machine and erased him from every being born, seems logical especially if he gave the Allies such incredible technology."

The two walked side by side down the slope to the docks while missiles and bullets whistled all around. A Soviet submarine was waiting in the bay for them.

"After you my dear." Maraxus gestured to the hatch, "We really should get going before the Allied forces get too close."

Su clambered down the ladder; despite the Russians staring at her suspiciously she folded her arms and waited for Maraxus to join her.

The submarine descended quickly into the water as Allied aircraft flew overhead.

"Set our course for the coast of Florida" Maraxus ordered, "With Alcatraz offline the network won't cover all of America."

"Yes comrade General."

Maraxus and Su were led to a cabin, which was rather spacious, for a submarine.

"So," the Asian Commander sat down on the bunk, "What happens now?"

"Well I'm going to help Yuri wipe out the Allies and take over the world. You," he shrugged, "I suppose you could join us. As Yuri's right hand I can give you a position in the Soviet Union."

"Or" Su casually lay back, "You team up with me and we make sure history doesn't change, that way the Empire of the Rising Sun does exist."

Maraxus sat down in a chair, "There are conflicting issues. Yuri and I have worked out that the Allies won against the Soviets in this war, but in our time the Soviets had almost wiped out the Allies before the Empire was created. Which means sometime after the Allies defeated the Soviets and locked Yuri in a stasis pod the Soviets used a time machine to go back and erase Einstein from existing. Without his brilliance the Allies lost most of Europe and almost the war."

"So in order to ensure the Empire exists…" Su got up, "I need to make sure the Allies win against Yuri, then wait for the Soviets to use a time machine and erase this professor?"

"I'm afraid not" Maraxus examined a bottle of vodka, "In this timeline Einstein exists. The timeline we came from he does not. It's not a matter of tweaking events. It's actually them happening. So unless you have a time machine you can't get back to our timeline."

Su rolled her eyes, "So what do I need to do? In as few words as possible if you please."

"Use a time machine. Go back to before the war and erase Einstein. I would recommend 1927." He scratched his chin, "But that would mean Einstein didn't remove Adolf Hitler from existing. So would the Allies and Soviets team up then? Or would things still work out like in our time?"

The room lurched. Maraxus was knocked across the room and collided with Su. They both fell over and ended up on the bed with their faces inches apart.

For a moment the world and their personal issues were forgotten as they gazed at each other.

"You have beautiful eyes." Maraxus commented, "Never really noticed that before."

Su blushed slightly, "Well, I guess, thank you." Her hands lifted of their own accord and held his face, "So, are we going to kiss or just lie here with your revolver jabbing into me?"

Maraxus slid his eyes to the side; she followed his gaze to see his revolver on the floor.

"That's your…" she shut her eyes as images started to form, "No, no, get off me, mood is gone."

The Brit rolled off her and picked up his gun, "Something must have happened to knock the sub about. We better go and see what's wrong." Then he noticed something, "This is my spare gun." He patted his pockets frantically, "Yeah that was my revolver that was jabbing you." He looked rather disheartened, "And I missed out on a kiss."

"Better luck next time." Su patted his cheek as she walked past.

**(BRIDGE)**

"What's going on?" Maraxus demanded.

"We don't know sir" the captain told him, "It's like we just collided with something invisible to our sensors. No massive structural damage but I request permission to surface and run a complete check, just to be safe."

"Permission granted." Maraxus nodded, "How far are we from the port?"

"Just a few miles. A helicopter has been dispatched from the mainland to pick you up."

Maraxus turned to Su, "Shall we go outside then?"

The submarine broke the surface, spraying water everywhere as it opened its air vents. A moment later the hatch in the conning tower opened.

"Well I'll be fudged" Maraxus emerged, followed by Su, "A near perfect getaway and we hit something."

That 'something' turned out to be the remains of an Allied Gap Generator. The machine was used to shield large areas from radar and sonar detection by enemy equipment. Obviously this one was still partially functional. It had been built on a large patch of rocks just off the coast, must've been damaged during a battle but lay undetected.

"Even in ruins the Allied fight back." Su smirked, "So why exactly are we going to Florida?"

"We are going to catch a flight to Moscow." Maraxus folded his arms, "I'll need to speak to Yuri about this, and report to him about the destruction of his device on Alcatraz."

A large transport helicopter emerged from cloud cover and descended down to them. A ladder was lowered down to them.

"After you." Maraxus bowed his head politely as he gestured to the ladder, "I'll hold it steady for you."

Su wagged her finger, "Not this time. You just want to stare at my butt as I climb up."

Maraxus went slightly red and spluttered, "No, of course not I just-"

"You mean you don't want to look at my butt?" Su asked in mock anger, "Do you not find me attractive?"

"Of course I find you attract... but er well you see to be safe and as a gentleman to let the lady go first I felt I should stay behind, no not behind, um **remain** here on the sub and secure the ladder for you to climb up." His face was getting redder by the second, much to Su's amusement.

"Calm down before you pass out." She patted his cheek and stepped towards the ladder, "Though it's fun watching you get all hot and bothered."

Maraxus took a calming breath and held onto the ladder as Su ascended. He mentally kicked himself for letting her get to him. But there was no way he was going to look up and observe her backside just because he found her attractive. It wouldn't be gentlemanly.

"Hey Maraxus" Su called, "I think I sat on something wet. Is there a stain on my uniform?"

He looked up and instantly locked onto her posterior. There was no stain at all. But for a few long seconds his eyes didn't move from the targeted area.

"There is no stain." he looked up at her face.

She was grinning.

Damn her.

**And that will do for an intro. Any helpful criticisms are accepted but no flames please. See you next time.**


End file.
